The Five Forced Kisses Between Dean and Castiel
by Littlebluebox4evar
Summary: Doesn't it suck when fate seems to be forcing you to kiss the person (or angel) who you like?


"Okay, seriously? How many times do I have to be turned into one of these bloodsuckers?" Dean demanded, his head swimming with the sound of Sam's blood, and... Was Cas glowing? It was certainly hard to look at him. If Dean squinted, he could make out dark wings holding him up, but the moment he traced them back to himself, they disappeared.

"Cas, is there anything you can do?" Sam begged but he just blinked.

"Maybe." He stood there, holding his wound which let out burning light, but he wasn't faltering. Dean on the other hand was seconds from sprawling on the floor; but he just held his neck and searched around for a drink.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked as he began shuffling through the cupboards of their disgusting, and suddenly extremely smelly motel.

"A drink." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Castiel appear behind him and tap him on the forehead. He fell like a stone, glass in hand. When he came to, he found himself haphazardly laying on a chair, but the lights still stung his eyes, and his senses were still to strong.

"Are you sure it will work?" Sam's voice echoed too loudly in the dank room and Dean raised his head to look at the two. Castiel had at least stopped admitting the light from his stomach, but that didn't change the fact that Dean could see the outline of his grace, and that flipping hurt his eyes. Still, his wings that stayed suspended in the air were interesting to look at. They looked different from when he saw them the first time, rather than just an outline, they were actual wings. Pure black, feathered, and... Were they riddled with holes? Was this what happened when an angel fell? Dean looked up at Cas's face and realized that the fluttering the feathery things made was Cas showing concern for Dean as his face showed no emotion. _What a change._ Dean thought as he turned to his brother. Sam on the other hand looked terrible, and had Dean not been focused on keeping himself from jumping for his throat, he would have forced Sam to get some sleep.

"Will what work?" He asked, sitting up. Babysteps, ya idjit. Bobby's voice echoed in his ears as his vision swam.

"Cas says he may be able to work a crossroads deal with you." Sam smiled bitterly.

"What?! How?" Dean shot up.

"Fallen angels become demons, I'm falling. I still have enough power to work one." Cas said, his voice lower than usual, if that was even possible.

"Okay, so what happens, I give you my soul, you fix this, then you give me back my soul?"

"Yes."

"Worth a shot." Dean walked to Cas, and Sam snickered.

"What is the laughter for?" Castiel asked and Sam covered his mouth with his hand, failing at holding back his, whatever was going on.

"Dean, you know what this means right?" He asked, his voice full of snide, you're such an idiot for not remembering this, joy.

"Uh, I stop wanting to eat you?"

"Well yes, but I believe he is referring to the sealing of the deal." Castiel informed him while Sam cackled in the background.

"Oh." Dean remembered kissing the hot chick, and then he looked at Cas. "Oh." He said again. Castiel sighed, unsure of what to do. "It's, ugh, fine. Let's get this over with." He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward a little. He felt the press of the angels lips against his and a flush sped through his cheeks. His lips were soft, but there was such power beneath his skin, he was certain even as a human he would have been able to feel it tickling and warming his lips. Slowly Sam's heartbeat slid away. He leaned back, blushing, and Cas snapped his fingers.

"Your soul is returned." And with that he was gone, but not before Dean could notice the redness on his cheeks.

* * *

"And step right up Mr Castiel and Mr Winchester." The trickster's voice echoed through the rooms, but he was no where to be seen. He is far to powerful. Castiel thought to himself.

"No." Dean's aghast voice brought him back to the present moment and Castiel glanced over. Dean was in a dress. That alone made Cas want to laugh, but he was uncertain as to why. Also Dean probably didn't find the situation nearly as funny as he did so he decided to simply smile. The dress was long, and pure white, and looked a little like an over-frosted cake.

"Why are you in a dress?" He asked simply, but Dean was to busy shaking his head and looking horrified at his dress to answer. Castiel looked down, and was pleased to find he was only forced into a Tuxedo. It similar to the FBI outfit Dean demanded to wear, despite the fact he only needed to tell the truth to get it. Anyway, back to the current topic.

"Where is Sam?" Castiel looked around, but because of the Enochian sigils he had carved into their bones, he had no liable opinion. "Likely still in the grasp of the Trickster, it that is what it is." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, large wooden doors opened in front of them and they found themselves in a church, very different from the dirty Motel they had been inhabiting moments before. Sam stood awkwardly at the end of a long aisle, holding two rings on a purple pillow, standing in a few of the decorations that lay about the stage. Suddenly music began playing, and Dean gulped.

"No. Nononononono NO!" He was still shaking his head, and Castiel wondered if he should be worried about his mental health, or perhaps just the health of his neck. "Okay, any other part than this. Please?" He begged the trickster but he got only a laugh in return. He gulped, glanced at Cas, then behind them to see if there was anyway out. It appeared what ever was about to occur it would be worse than hell; but, he still walked down the aisle. Cas was uncertain of whether or not to follow, so he stayed put until Sam motioned he come forward. The crowd on either side were clearly not real beings, but that only brought up the question again of who would have the power for this. Sam was smirking at the end of the aisle, but Dean still looked shocked.

"What is going on?" He asked Sam, but Dean answered.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious Cas, we have to play our roles, and someone is getting married in this show." He snapped through clenched teeth as the minister opened a book.

"Oh, should I have brought a gift?"

"No! We're getting married. God he is-," But whatever he was going to say was silenced by a stoney glance from the minister.

"We are gathered here today..." Cas at first listened, but slowly tuned it out. He had seen weddings before, but he had not realized how long they lasted. "You may now kiss the bride." That sentence however had a significant affect. He blinked back into this time-frame, but still, all he could remember was the prior contact, the feel of Dean's lips on his. He had been an abomination at the time, but it was strangely pleasant. He blinked at Dean who stared, despairingly at Castiel.

"Well, get it over with, we wont pass from this episode until we've finished this apparently."

"I, uh, I am going to kiss you now." He stepped closer to Dean, who this entire time had stood as far as possible from everyone else on the stage and had mostly been shooting furious, I'm going to shoot you when this is over glances at Sam who was having trouble keeping it together. Castiel leaned in, and pressed his lips against Dean's again. This time the smell of vampire wasn't clogging his nose, but the smell of the Impala and his clothing, and hamburger lingered, it was strange, yet pleasant He found his eyes closed, and he held his position, trying to constrain his grace from the strange feeling that was pumping through his... Veins? Was it not his grace? They both leaned back to the sound of the cackling trickster, and the world they were in dissolved to his next fantasy, and Cas again was dragged away from Dean. Oh and Sam. Dragged away from the boys.

* * *

"Fairytales?" Dean asked again. "I thought we already dealt with comatose girl."

"So did I, but apparently not. Either that or it's happening again." Sam offered.

"Alright, you go check the hospital, I'll check the news." Dean turned towards the computer, but Sam stopped him.

"What, you check the news for five seconds then read Busty Asian Beauties? No, you go to the hospital, I'll check the news and then I'll check the bodies."

"Fine." Dean muttered and stood up, grabbing his coat, annoyed at being called out. It wasn't his fault he wanted to be more dude-like after getting married. And wearing a dress. He went to the Impala and drove off to the hospital, but he never made it. Instead a woman ran out in front of him, brandishing an apple. He slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel, trying to not hit the poor woman. The car flipped, slamming him into the sides of the car, and with a smack his eyes closed, and as he faded he felt someone put a bit of apple in his mouth and force him to swallow.

He woke to the feel of lips on his. This was getting a little too repetitive. He opened his eyes to find Cas standing over him, wiping his mouth embarrassed and red faced. He was healed, but he was also in a dress. Again. Only this time he was dressed as Snow White.

"Why Cas?" He asked Sam, refusing to recognize the flush in his own cheeks.

"What, you want me to do it?" Sam and Dean both winced and Cas left, almost unnoticed.

* * *

Sam stared as Dean walked to the door, necklace in hand. He squeezed it for a moment before dropping it in the trash. For a moment, Christmas flashed in front of his eyes, but Cas had called it worthless, and Dean tossed it. Sam went into the restroom, head in his hands as Dean packed the Impala.

Dean walked away from his car after leaving his bag to stare out. He would have slammed his door if it hadn't been Baby. But even the sight of her didn't calm him. He felt anger radiate through him, anger at God that he had abandoned Cas, abandoned them all; but mostly for Cas. Dean had never really felt like he was close to God, hell, when he learned he was real he fought it with all his might to deny it. But, this was Cas's father, and he just split? Dean stood, glaring at the cars that sped by, not noticing the car that pulled up to the motel.

Meanwhile, while Dean and Sam were locked in their own minds, a girl crept forward, her blond hair stuck in her mouth as she snuck into the open door. She wasn't ugly, but she was rather plain. In her hand was a rough draft of a chapter, Supernatural typed on the top of it, and she scanned the page, making sure she had entered in the right time. She stood next to the trashcan and pulled a few ingredients-disgusting ingredients she should add- from her pocket and let them fall in the trash, whispering in Latin from the page she held. She had reached the end of the page, on the end it read "Becky Rosen stood up from the trashcan," before stopping and the girl, Becky, smiled towards the bathroom. She grabbed the trashcan and dumped the used ingredients into the bush before returning the can and necklace back, hoping Sam would hurry up and pick it up. Then she could grab the other end and Sam would fall in love with her forever. She noticed she was muttering to herself and stopped, trying to look as calm as possible through her excited fear. Suddenly there was a small rush of wind, and a man who was most certainly not Sam stood over the trashcan. Becky looked at the page as though it would give her answers, but Chuck hadn't gotten that far, and she had only been able to steal so much, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore after all. The man wore a long trench-coat, and his tie was upside-down, but it didn't take long for her to realize who he was.

"Castiel?!" She gasped as he reached down for the necklace. He looked up at her as she babbled things to herself like, "I thought he'd be shorter," which he looked a little confused at. He grabbed the necklace and stood up, and without a word, he vanished. "Oh. Not good." She whispered to herself. Suddenly there were footsteps and she ducked out of the way as Sam left the room, bag in hand, and she stared after him longingly, or creepily. Then she ran back to her car to think and call Chuck.

Later that night, Dean lay on a new motel's bed, his clothing haphazardly thrown about the room, a bear can crushed in his fist, a tiny bit of drool hanging on the side of his mouth. Sam lay in bed, asleep as well, but looking a little bit less like a drunk who still managed to beat his tolerance level. A small gust of wind announced Castiel who stood next to Dean's bed, staring down at him.

"As much as I appreciate this, it's yours, you should not give it up." He whispered and bent down to lie the necklace on the pillow. He still felt there was something not right with the strange girl, but she was human, so maybe just one of Dean's conquests; he pretended that didn't hurt, because why should it? Dean woke suddenly and instinctively grabbed at what was near his face, grabbing the necklace so they each held a side. Dean stared at Cas for a moment, and then Cas lowered himself onto his knees on the bed next to Dean while Dean got to his knees, both of them looking as though they had never seen such a beautiful creature before, and neither had. Cas stroked Dean's face, Dean muttered something about personal space before leaning in and kissing him. Heat burned through Castiel's body, the sting of Dean's lips, the feel of his hands, they may never have stopped if it weren't for Sam staring at them, mouth half open.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling himself away, but only for a second. He couldn't stand much of that, not with his angel directly in front of him. The thought made him smile ironically, he had his own angel, while the real believer over there got the devil. Suddenly someone burst through the door and Sam looked over, still stunned. Becky strode in, and threw a bucket of... Something over the two of them. They paused in their kissing, and it seemed to Sam that neither wanted to stop as Dean leaned into the last kiss, but then he scrambled away from Castiel and Cas wiped off his lips, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry." Becky smiled guiltily.

* * *

It had been weeks since they had seen Cas, both Dean and Sam had tried to contact him, but he never showed. They were in the middle of a vamp nest, still no response. How they made it out of that one, they had no clue, but, they knew it wasn't thanks to their MIA angel.

"Do you think he's okay?" Dean asked, probably for the tenth time and Sam looked over at him.

"As I've said every other time, hes probably just embarrassed."

"He didn't know it was cursed, it wasn't his fault. Becky probably used some spell to hide the curse from him." Dean muttered. Thinking about that creepy girl was bad enough, the fact she had stuck around for days after the "event" as they had taken to calling it, although it could easily be confused with the other "events" that appeared to be happening rather close together. Dean was under his car, as he had been for a long time.

"Tinkering. Making her work better." He had told Bobby and Sam when they asked why he spent so much time working on her. Truthfully, he just wanted to be sure he was still a dude. If he could just put, what happened with Cas, what, he uh. He went back to tinkering with the car, pretending he didn't have the voices of all the people who thought he was gay, "You look the type." a long off voice echoed in his ears and he winced. "Are you two like, together?" A flutter of wings and a crash sounded behind him and he found himself face to face with the man who he was trying not to think about. Cas lay on the ground, blood flowing freely from his mouth as he stared at Dean who stayed under the car for a moment, dumbstruck. He kicked out from the Impala and scrambled over to Cas, turning him to face him.

"Dean." He coughed, more blood spurting out and sliding down his lips.

"Cas." He found himself frozen, staring as the angel spat out blood. "Come on, heal yourself." He shook his shoulders.

"I can't." he sputtered and stared up at Dean.

"God damn it Cas." He swore and looked towards the house. "HELP!" He shouted over and over, even when Sam and Bobby had already rushed out of the house. He glared down at Cas, "Hey, you can't die yet, I promised you, you can't die a virgin." He tried to joke, but only made himself wince. Sam was on the phone calling 911, Bobby was hiding a dead vamp body in the kitchen and grabbing something to stop the wound from bleeding.

"Come on Cas," He whispered, shaking Cas as his eyes began to close. "God DAMN it!" He snapped and leaned in, pressing his lips to Cas's, jolting Cas awake, surprise on his face, but as Dean leaned back, Cas leaned into the kiss and Dean paused, somewhere between retreat and lust. He heard an "Oh," behind him as Sam had made his way back with a stretcher and an ambulance. "You're still a virgin Cas, no dying okay?" Dean helped lift Cas onto the stretcher and to the hospital.

He waited, and waited, but when the doctors finally said he could go in, he wasn't sure he wanted to. What if he thought I was another angel, that red haired chick. Or maybe he's forgotten, he was so drugged up on pain-

"Hey Dean, you need a written invitation?" Bobby asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Very funny old man." He walked in, and found Bobby and Sam had paused at the doorway and closed it behind Dean. He was alone, staring at Castiel who smiled as he entered.

"Dean." He motioned for him to come forward, and Dean took a few hesitant steps. It wasn't like Dean hadn't seen the inside of a hospital room, but it was the first time he was visiting someone he liked, who was a dude. Still, he made his way to the bed and sat down next to him. "It appears Sam and Bobby wish for us to speak first." Cas noted, staring at Sam who was peaking in through the side of the curtains. Sam pulled back and leaned against the door, his giant self causing it to shake a little. The things you notice when you're trying not to look at someone. Dean thought to himself. Finally he looked back at Cas who was staring at him with infinite patients.

"Hey. You, uh, you're looking good." Dean winced internally, but Cas just smiled, waiting for something.

"It appears you are rather tense Dean."

"Yea, I ki-..." Dean trailed off.

"You kissed me. It has hardly been rare these last few weeks." A silence fell after the sentence and Dean pinched his nose and looked away. They sat that way for a moment before Bobby opened the door.

"Stop acting like a couple of teenage girls and kiss already." And with that the door slammed shut and Dean felt his face heat up.

"Okay." Castiel said and surprised Dean with a kiss. It was slow at first, confusing, but nice as they tried to sort themselves with Cas unable to sit up all the way and Dean almost unwilling to move. The power behind Cas sped through Dean and he smiled against Cas's lips. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
